


Vita insieme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:Wolfstar: «Tesoro, sono a casa!» Aveva sempre sognato dirlo.





	Vita insieme

Vita insieme

 

Sirius si legò i lunghi capelli neri in una coda, metà del suo viso era nascoso da una sciarpa, mentre il vento gelido gli sferzava la pelle, abbattendosi sulla sua lunga giacca nera.

Con una mano, coperta da un guanto nero, teneva una bacchetta.

< Fa quasi impressione essere finalmente libero. Abbiamo seriamente rischiato che Minus scappasse, ma… Peter non si aspettava di venire braccato da un lupo mannaro. Non ha potuto neanche rimanere topo, sarebbe stato divorato altrimenti > pensò.

Raggiunse la porta di una villetta, aprì ed entrò.

“Tesoro, sono a casa!” gridò, chiudendo l’uscio.

< Ho sempre sognato di dirlo > pensò.

Il viso emaciato di Lupin si affacciò dalla cucina.

“Ti aspettavo. Ti ho preparato una cioccolata calda, sarai gelato” disse Remus.

Black si sfilò la sciarpa.

“Puoi dirlo forte, amore” ammise.

 

[136].

 


End file.
